sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokoga
Tokoga (40 BBY -- Present) is the current representative of Dac in the New Republic Senate. A career politician, one of the longest-running in Dac's history, holding the record of representation for his home of Ice Reef City, has been involved with the Calamarian Council since the First Battle of Mon Calamari during the Clone Wars, Tokoga was one of an inner circle of Councilors during the Imperial Occupation from 18 BBY to 2 BBY, then served as Councilor-Executive of the Council for two years following the departure of the Imperials. He stepped down from the position just after the Battle of Yavin, opening up the position to another election. He continued serving on the Council until 18 ABY, when he was among a pool of candidates nominated to replace then-current Senator Ackinbrac, quickly becoming the choice candidate for his charismatic personality and history of service in Dacan politics. =Early History= Tokoga was born in the city that he would later represent at 40 BBY. His father was an classical literature critic at Ice Reef University, and his mother one of his graduate assistants for a time. Population control was a very real topic of the times, so although no law prohibited them from doing so, they only had a single child: Tokoga. Until 24 BBY, when Tokoga was 16 and entered a planetary youth civil service program, most of his life is fairly uneventful. The young Tokoga received the heavy courseload in philosophy, language and literature that his educated parents demanded, and he took to it with ease. His skill in logic and deduction served him well both in the academic environment and when he started serving in the offices of Ice Reef City Councilor-Senior Rekara, the fiery, often unpredictable senior representative of the city for the past fourteen years. =Pre-Senate Career= First Council Term After the First Battle of Mon Calamari, instigated by the Quarren and the Moappa, Tokoga accompanied Rekara--whose home district, with its reputation for academia and intellectualism did not boast a particularly large Quarren population--to the Moappans to open up diplomatic talks with them. In the eventual series of amendments to the Charter of Common Governance that were passed in 22 BBY, the size of the Council was increased by almost 30%. Tokoga found himself as one of the additional representatives that Ice Reef City would send to the Council. At the young age of 18--the exact minimum for service in the Council--Tokoga found himself the youngest ratified member in its history. The 96 extra Councilors that were added--Quarren, Moappa and Mon Calamari alike--are historically referred to as the Chalisi 96, after the Chalisi, the diplomatic wavespeeder on which the negotiations with the Quarren and the Moappa delegations reached their conclusions. In 21 BBY, Tokoga, in the process of researching governments that were largely in the grip of criminal syndicates, such as that of Nar Shadaa, encountered a discourse on fundamental freedoms that had been authored by Alexis Ylonen, young girl living there and posted to a HoloNet site. When he discovered the age of the author, the Mon Calamari immediately arranged for her transport to Dac, where, during the most gourmet meal that she had ever had, he offered her a deal. In exchange for taking a position as his aide, he offered her a scholarship to Ice Reef University's 'Young Thinker' program and residence on Dac. The young Alexis bewilderingly accepted, and has served as Tokoga's link to the practical world under various titles: Chief Aide while in the Council, and later Chief of Executive Operations, and Chief of Staff. Mon Calamari Resistance (19 BBY to 2 BBY) After the declaration of the New Order, the planet of Dac fell under subjugation by the Empire, by whom they were regarded as natural slaves due to their kind, gentle nature and great state of technical aptitude. After the initial plans to hold off the Imperials by Dac's planetary shields failed due to the sabotage of disgruntled Quarren, Tokoga was one of a number of Councilors who led double lives, worming their way into managerial positions of various institutions with the goal of exploiting those positions when the time to strike at the occupying Imperial Forces came. By 20 BBY, Tokoga was the director of Burvea Repair and Reconstruction, home of the largest repair facility in the vicinity of the Imperial garrison. Conducting repairs for the budget and business-oriented occupying commander for far cheaper than it would be for him to fly in and support his own personnel, Tokoga slowly built up a stockpile of salvaged components deemed unsalvagable by preliminary checks by Imperial technicians in anticipation of the Mon Calamari uprising. The collection of weapons and vehicles saw use in 2 BBY during that uprising where the Mon Calamari finally regained control of their planet. Tokoga was present with other Councilors when the main government quarter was taken and the occupying force's commander, whose shuttle was shot down in the early part of the uprising, taken prisoner. Transitional Government Tokoga proved to be an instrumental force in government from that point onward. Part of a triumvarate of Councilors who had each realized the Tokoga served as Councilor-Executive--a Calamarian Councilor with certain emergency powers and express privileges somewhat analogous to those of a Prime Minister or Head of State. Tokoga was largely responsible for managing the administration of the interim government while the Council and the Ministries were made into something more useful. Second Council Term After the Mon Calamari openly joined the Alliance, the Senator stepped down from his position as Councilor-Executive, allowing another election for the position to take place. After abdicating his duties as Executive, Tokoga became the Senior Councilor for Ice Reef City, where he continued representing his electorate. During this time, Tokoga sat on the Special Judiciary Council that oversaw the trial of the Quarren that had been responsible for the sabotage of the planetary shield that was supposed to protect them from the Imperial forces. In each of the cases, Tokoga made headlines, encouraging clemency in exchange for reconciliation and over harsh sentencing. Later, Tokoga would also sit on the Alliance Tribunal that oversaw the trial of the Dac garrison's commander, where he would also advocate for leniency in the form of a lifetime prison sentence on one of the Alliance's member worlds. Following the destruction of the Shipyard's destruction at the Battle of Mon Calamari during The Great Campaign, The Senator was part of a Special Economic Council tasked with revitalizing the shattered economic institutions of Dac. Dacan Civil War During the Dacan Civil War, Tokoga pushed for diplomacy and moderation, but his voice was largely ignored in the fervor of the moment. A strong political schism resulted from the civil war, with many prominent members of the Council seeking to amend the Charter to nullify the Quarren Survivalist Party controlled cities. Election to the Senate Dac's Senatorial election coincided with the tail end of the Civil War on Dac. As with all other such elections on Dac, active campaigning was not allowed, as Mon Calamari political philosophy all but requires citizens to be proactive in their questioning, interviewing and selection of Council Members. Tokoga was the popular choice by and large, having served as a very effective Councilor-Executive, largely effective for re-starting Dac's political and civil infrastructure and still fresh in the memory of the voting populace. =Senate Career= Incorporation of Crime Act In 19 BBY, to try and stem what Tokoga perceived as a very real organized crime problem on Ord Mantell--New Alderaan in particular--he proposed legislation in the New Republic Senate that would collectively make it easier for New Republic member planets to combat criminal syndicalism. This was accomplished by allowing co-conspirators in an ongoing criminal enterprise to all be charged individually with the crimes of the group. Making Enemies The proposed legislation quickly made the freshman Senator a target of Ord Mantell's criminal underworld. One Bavon Nass, local criminal mastermind responded to the threat by attempting to assassinate him while he was eating dinner near the Casami Gardens. The attempt was thwarted by Dravin Xiz, who happened to be in the area at the time. Tokoga took the attempt on his life as an example of the importance of passing the act, which was still being opposed by most of the founding member planets of the Republic and most of its founding members. Allying himself with Ord Mantell's Senator Sandomere, he used his position on the Senate's Defense Council to get more funding allocated to the Superior Hyperspace Engine Program, an R&D program run by a research consortium on Elom, in exchange for the votes of Sandomere's political connections in favor of the Incorporation of Crime Act. The plan backfired after some investigative journalism revealed that SHEP was nothing more than a financial scheme and that its directorship had absconded with almost all of the project's finances. Due to his having publicly advocated giving them more funding only a few days prior, the Senate Ethics committee opened an investigation into the matter. This further eroded Tokoga's political image. Shortly thereafter, Nass arranged for a courier's vehicle to explode in the area that Tokoga was in, incidentally during a meeting with Senator Sandomere. A messenger droid approached Tokoga afterwards and repeated the message "There will not be a third warning." until shot by Kalna, who had been in the area at the time. Problems at Home The SHEP affair still wasn't over, however, and it began to have consequences in Tokoga's relationship with his constituents on Dac. A small group of Quarren gathered what they believed was evidence that tied Tokoga to the project' funds. Though the Quarren initially wanted to kill him for his transgressions, the Mon Calamari was able to talk the more rational of the two down by telling the whole story of recent events. Rather than intensify his security, Tokoga empathized with the two Quarren and promised to give them evidence that would exonerate himself, which he did with the help of New Republic Intelligence. It was far from over, however--when bringing a datapad containing the necessary evidence, Kalna revealed that Nass had put out a bounty for Tokoga in the amount of 7500 credits. Dravin Xiz proposed that the two of them work together to stage his death and have Dravin collect on the bounty, thus implicating Nass in the illegal act of placing a bounty on a public official. With the aid of Dravin and Commander Cen, Tokoga faked his death at a symposium at Covenant College that had been organized to bring attention to the CSA subjugation of Mutanda. Following the announcement that surgeons had failed to save his life, Tokoga resided in the Jedi Temple for some time. He returned to the public light at the press conference where Nass' arrest was made public. During the conference, both Nass and his future legal opponent, City Prosecutor Lethan Vel, were the target of an assassination attempt executed just as the latter began speaking to the press. After the timely intervention of Myiari Oerstead saved Vel's life, he was rushed to the hospital. Tokoga took the opportunity to reveal himself to the press, laying out the case against Nass in Vel's place. Prison Kidnapping :"Senator, Miss Oerstead, a pleasure as ever." "It's always a pleasure to visit my favorite inmate in the high security wing." --Nass and Tokoga Once Nass was imprisoned and awaiting his trial, Tokoga returned both to the political arena and to the tabled Incorporation of Crime Act. He had been counting on the chaos of his death, Nass' arrest and his return to shock the Core out of complacency and into decisive action, a plan that worked out quite well for the Senator. Unfortunately, Nass was kidnapped from the prison the day after it was voted on, and has not yet been heard of since. Revolution on Corellia In mid-19 ABY, when Tokoga heard wind of the Nebula Plaza explosion through his Defense Council connections, he immediately recognized the potential of a revolutionary movement on Corellia. After a briefing given by Rasi, a small undercover force was organized to go to the planet and ascertain whether the movement would grow enough to the point where lending their aid would give them a reasonable chance of freeing the planet from Imperial hands. Accompanying the Rapier on its clandestine mission to Corellia, the Senator made efforts to locate the leaders of the resistance. While waiting for one of his newly-found sources to get back to him, he met Aelera Tivuard, whose free-spirited, carefree and open-minded nature charmed Tokoga. Over the course of a few days, Tokoga grew closer to Aelera, whom he trusted enough to reveal his identity to. After an especially startling outburst from Myiari in the Delinger Durbon on Corellia, he poured out to her his troubled history of friends and family, and how he couldn't keep close associates because they either grew more distant or ended up as leverage. Category:NR Characters Category:NR Politicians